Lost in a World of Silence
by Brightcloud
Summary: What happened to Snowkit after he was carried off by the hawk? Will he survive the hawk's talons and a strange new land? Or will he be lost forever, lost in a world of silence?


**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again, Brightcloud. This is my three-to-five chapter fanfic about Snowkit and what happens to him after he's carried away by the hawk. Hope you like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors. If you thought I did because I'm SUCH a great writer, that very nice of you but sorry. It's not true. Well, I mean, it is true that I'm SUCH a great writer (if I may say so myself) but I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter 1

My scream is not heard to my ears, but I know that the cats back at camp will hear it. I know nothing but terror as they grow smaller and smaller: my mother, and Fireheart, and Brackenfur who was so nice to me. And all the other cats, looking up in shock as I am soaring away. The forest whips away and it's Fourtrees, looking proud, serene, and beautiful. The sight of Fourtrees makes me all the more terrified, and I let loose another scream to the wind that buffets my soft white fur uncomfortably.

Now the plains are soaring by, and then they're gone, and I know nothing but fear and horror as the hawk's talons are wrapped around me. I will never see my mother again, never see the kind Brackenfur ever again. A great and terrible sorrow plunges my heart into ice cold, and everything goes black and I know no more.

When my eyes open, I look around in surprise. I am no longer in the hawk's talons. Surrounding me is a sort of den with no top, made of twined-together twigs. The hawk is gone. The only thing in the den is a round, white thing about as big as I am. I stand on wobbly legs, and teeter over to it. With a tiny claw I tap the hard white surface. It's solid, and I step back.

The question arises: _How did I get here?_ And then it all comes crashing back, the cats growing tiny, Fourtrees, Brackenfur, Mother, oh Mother! I want her now as the terror and sorrow engulfs me again. I fall on the twig floor of the nest, sorrow and fear crashing over me in great waves.

But I can't waste any time grieving. I have to get out of here, and I have to do it before the hawk comes back. With this in mind, I jerk my head to the sky, remembering that I was deaf and wouldn't be able to hear the hawk return. But the sky is empty.

I look down, and reel back in horror. The ground is many foxlengths down! I'll never be able to jump without dying. I've made it this far and I don't want to give up now. I creep over to the edge, then dig my claws into the twigs and swing my back legs over.

It was terrifying hanging from the nest with only my claws! Quickly I found a grip on the branch directly below the nest. Gripping the wood as hard as I could, I managed to release my claws from the nest and land my front legs on the branch. Shaking with fear and relief at surviving that, I begin to creep along the branch, my claws unsheathed and my belly close to the hard bark.

Suddenly, air currents ruffle my fur. I feel great winds from above flattening it down. My deaf ears are both blessing and curse: I cannot hear, but my other senses are miraculously sharp. I look up, and again, horror crashes over me.

The hawk is returning.

My fear and desperation and homesickness seem to vanish, honing down to a single instinct: _Run!_

The ground is only a few foxlengths away, so I leap. I look up as I hit the ground, and I see the hawk's head, poking out over the rim of the nest. It opens its beak and I cannot hear it, but I am certain that it shrieks. More air currents waft down to me as the hawk opens its wings.

I jump up and at once I feel a pain in my back. The fall must have hurt it! But I can't think about injuries now. I must flee.

I sprint across the barren ground and leap across rocks and twigs. Fear pushes me on, fed by the strong winds battering down from above. I look to the sky and the hawk is above me, talons extended.

I dive under a bush as the hawk drops down to grip me in its claws. Vibrations shake the ground as it slams to earth. It lifts off again.

I sprint from the cover of the bush and at once, strong downward winds buffet my fur. I run, run as I have never run before, feeling my heart slamming in my chest as I flee from this hawk, the hawk who ruined my life.

The strong winds stop, and I look to the skies. No hawk. Nothing but blue as far as I can see. But I keep running.

_Mother. Mother._ The words echo in my feet hitting the ground. As I think of her, I long for her warmth and kindness, and I know that I can no longer run. Exhaustion drapes over me. I stagger into a bush and everything goes black, even before I hit the ground.


End file.
